I need an explanation
by yyumi
Summary: Trunks comes back from the future after defeating the androids, but what happens when he is placed in a unexpected situation where he is forced to face Krillin and Eighteen's new life?


"Bye mom! I'll be back soon!" Trunks waved goodbye to his mother before hopping into the time machine.

"Goodbye Trunks, say hello to Goku for me!" Bulma said.

Arriving on Kame's island, trunk stepped out of the time machine and landed onto the ground.

"Ah, I meant to stop by Goku's place but looks like I made it here instead. Oh well, might as well say hello to Roshi first and then I'll just fly there myself.." Trunks said to himself. He walked towards the door and rang the doorbell.

"knock knock!" Trunks said. No answer

He knocked once more, and the door finally opened. He was greeted by a unexpected woman and his eyes went wide with fear.

"What do you want?" Eighteen said.

"I-It's eighteen!? What is she doing here?!" Trunks thought to himself, surprised at the fact the blonde haired cyborg was standing right in front of him.

It wasn't too long since he destroyed the androids in his timeline, so seeing eighteen still alive in this world was something unsettling for him and it brought back unwanted memories he's been trying to forget over the months. Even after he defeated the monsters, they still plagued his dreams and they kept him awake at nights. It will never be something he will forget.

"Well..?" Eighteen's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Is...master roshi here?" The lanvender haired man said, attempting to show a decent amount of respect even if he despised it.

"Trunks? Is that you?" Came a familiar voice.

Trunks eyed Krillin peeking through the doorway, and the monk greeted him.

"It is you! Trunks! It's been such a long time!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Why...yes it has...but.." Trunks trailed off.

"But what?" Krillin asked.

"What are you doing here with eighteen?"

"Oh right! Sorry didn't tell you this earlier but eighteen and I have gotten married." Krillin chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled.

Eighteen and Krillin were both silent and looked at each other.

"Please...excuse me..." Trunks apologized.

"You two can talk this over inside, but why not come inside Trunks." Eighteen greeted.

"S-sure." Trunks said, still shocked from the news.

"So that's how it happened..." Krillin explained.

"I see. Well, congradulations." Trunks said, half smiling.

Eighteen brought two cups of tea over to the table and placed them in front of the two males. Trunks raised a brow.

"Help yourself, Trunks." Eighteen said. "I've seen you somewhere once before...you look familiar.."

"You fought him once remember hun?" Krillin chuckled.

_More like many times...and nearly got killed each time._ Trunks thought to himself.

"Oh, that's right. Well, the past is the past. We don't get much visitors here but you're welcome anytime." Eighteen said calmly.

"Right, thanks." Trunks said indifferently.

"So what brings you here Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I wanted to come by and say hello to everyone and see my friends. How is everyone?"

"Ah, so did you ever defeat the androids in your time Trunks?"

"Yes, I did." Trunks said more hesitantly.

"Wow, that's great news! You finally got back at them after all this time. Gohan would be so proud of you."

"What androids?" Eighteen asked curiously.

"Well, it's a complicated story hun, but you see...you and your brother were different in Trunk's future world-"

SLAM.

"Yooo" came a male's voice through the doorway.

"Speaking of your brother...he always makes the most unexpected entrances..." The former monk sighed. "Eighteen, can you also please tell him to stop breaking that door every time he comes through?"

"It's not my fault Krillin. He's just a child who doesn't listen." Eighteen sighed.

_Seventeen is also alive?! But...how?_ Trunks thought to himself. He began to panic and sweat. The boy wasn't used to being stuck inside a household with his former enemies who he hated so much with great passion. This was a nightmare all over again for him. All the dark memories came flooding back into his mind which he longed to forget for years and years, and he felt himself being reminded of all the terrible events that happened, including the memory of his former Master getting killed by the twins.

"Seventeen, can you please stop breaking that door every time you come through it? I always have to fix it!" Krillin cried.

Seventeen shrugged and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why? It's boring using it the old fashioned way." He said nonchalantly.

"I have to pay for it every time you break it you know! It's not easy!" Krillin yelled.

"So? Just get a new one man." Seventeen said calmly, placing his hands behind his head.

Krillin sighed.

"Oh? Looks like you guys have someone over...who's that?" Seventeen asked curiously.

"His name is Trunks. He came from the future to visit us...he's not from this time." Krillin said.

"Trunks? Why does it seem like we've met before...you look so familiar..." Seventeen pondered for a moment, cupping his chin.

"Don't you remember? He was that kid we fought back then." Eighteen said in her monotone voice.

"Oh! right. I remember you. You were that guy with the sword who tried to fight my sis and I at that cliff. She accidentally broke your sword."

Trunks swallowed nervously. He didn't know what to say; he only glared at the black haired cyborg. The boy knew this Seventeen was different from the one from his time, but he still kept his guard up. He hated Seventeen's cocky and arrogant personality.

"Huh? What's with that look? Is something wrong?" Seventeen asked, raising a brow. The teenager was confused.

"Uhm.." Krillin said hesitantly, noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I...remember...you...too." Trunks said slowly, placing his cup down on the table.

Although Trunks felt he could be a bit more relaxed around Eighteen due to her marriage with Krillin, the half saiyan prince still felt threatened by her brother since he didn't know what the cyborg had up his sleeve. After all, he and the rest of the Z fighters never saw him after the Cell Games until now.

"So, is this whole silence going to persist? It's rather...awkward." The black haired boy said, scratching his head.

"I see you still have that attitude of your's here..." Trunks said.

"What attitude?"

"Uncle!"

Trunks heard a child's voice nearby, and noticed a blond haired girl running towards Seventeen.

_U-UNCLE?_ Trunks thought. A huge sweatdrop formed in the back of trunk's head.

"Heya kid, did you miss me?" Seventeen said, picking up Marron in his arms.

"You bet, it's been a long time uncle."

**_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?! _**Trunks screamed at himself mentally.

Krillin noticed the shocked expression on Trunk's face and laughed nervously once more.

"Oh yeah Trunks...I forgot to tell you...me and eighteen had a kid together."

Trunks wanted to die inside. This was too much to take in. His eyes were so big it could nearly pop out of his sockets.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Trunks?" Krillin sounded concerned.

"Y-yes?" Trunks tried to remain composed.

"Do you want some more tea?" Eighteen asked.

"N-No! It's fine...really." Trunks stuttered.

"What's wrong with you man? You look like you've just seen a ghost and you're about to shit your pants." Seventeen said with a dull tone.

"Seventeen!" Krillin yelled.

"What? He does." The teenager said.

"H-How did you guys..." Trunks trailed off.

"how did we what..?" Krillin asked.

"The kid..."

"Oh, you mean Marron? Yeah, she's our little miracle alright." Krillin said confidently, patting his daughters head.

"He's asking where babies originally come from baldy." Seventeen corrected.

"N-No, that's not it!" Trunks said frantically, blush forming on his cheeks.

"What? Are you sure? You seem to be rather confused. Even for a cyborg like myself who has no experience I know that information all too well. Simply put: Eighteen and baldy got it on oneday and-"

"Seventeen if you don't shut the hell up right now I will blast you out of my house!" Eighteen interrupted her brother and grabbed his scarf.

"Whoa, hey! Let go of me! You're choking me eighteen!" Seventeen gagged lightly.

"You say ONE more word and I will rip your head off." The blonde haired woman warned her brother.

"Umm.." Trunks was speechless. The half saiyan rubbed the back of his head and remained silent while the siblings argued loudly. Krillin, obviously embarrassed himself, blushed intensely.

"Heh heh...you know seventeen...he's always been a careless person."

"...Right." Trunks agreed.

...

"So, androids can have babies?" Trunks blinked.

"The correct term is cyborgs. Originally Seventeen and Eighteen were human beings remember? Dr. Gero only remodeled them." Krillin explained.

"Ah, thanks for the clarification Krillin. Makes more sense now." Trunks nodded.

"Why didn't you just say so earlier?" Seventeen asked.

"Because you're too dumb to realize he didn't mean it in that way." Eighteen rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well, he made it sound like he didn't understand how the female anatomy worked. That's why I explained it to him." The twin simply stated.

"Yes, in a rather inappropriate manner."

"Well, what's there to be embarrassed about? I'm sure you and baldy did it many times."

Trunks blushed again and face palmed, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"SEVENTEEN SHUT UP WOULD YOU?!" Krillin threw his hands up the hair, standing up.

"Only if you decide to promise me to get me that car in return." The cyborg said calmly.

"WHAT CAR?!"

"That air car I wanted awhile back. You owe me...unless you want me to keep embarrassing you in front of your little purple haired friend."

"His name is Trunks."

"Hm, I rather use purple haired friend instead of calling him shorts. It sounds more appropriate, don't you think?"

"Seventeen...grr.." Krillin growled and sighed. "Fine, deal."

"So, what were you saying before about the androids in your future timeline, Trunks?" Eighteen asked.

Trunks remained silent for a bit, sipping more of his tea.

"There were also androids in your timeline as well? I wonder how many Dr. Gero made..." Seventeen said.

"Actually, the androids I were talking about were you and your sister." Trunks informed.

"What?" Eighteen asked.

"Interesting, so we existed in your timeline as well huh?" Seventeen said amusingly.

"Yes." Trunks said sternly.

"I don't mind to be rude but what's with the rude glares? You don't hold a grudge against us for what we did to your sword, do you?" Seventeen asked.

"...No."

"Trunks has his own reasons." Krillin said.

"Oh, and what are those reasons?" Seventeen crossed his arms.

"Let's just say you two weren't...that great in his timeline." Krillin explained.

Eighteen and Seventeen looked confused, blinking.

"I'm sorry, but what I mean to say is that the time I came from where you two existed...you both were pure evil and killed millions of people. You two enjoyed the pleasure of taking innocent lives from everyone and you two were bent on nothing but destroying and killing." Trunks spoke lowly.

"Well, that sounds...unpleasant." Seventeen said.

"Hm, that doesn't sound like us that much. We were never interested in killing." Eighteen explained.

"This future version of me sounds like a real jerk." Seventeen admitted.

"You know, you still are one at times." Krillin said.

"True that." Seventeen agreed cockily.

"Ahem. I apologize if I came off as unfriendly or rude. I know you two are different in this time, but in mine I could never forgive the ones who caused so much chaos and destruction...they killed my Master Gohan." Trunks spoke.

"So are they still alive?" Eighteen asked curiously.

"No, I killed them both." Trunks answered.

"Well what do ya know...me killed by your purple haired friend. Not only does this future me sound like a complete ass... he sounds major weak too. I'm too strong to be able to lose." Seventeen smirked.

"Uh huh, says someone who was absorbed by a giant green insect. Your ego sure is big for someone who got beaten once." Krillin snickered.

"...Don't even bring that up to me again. That's not funny." Seventeen said dangerously.

"Now you know how I feel whenever you tease me." The former monk chuckled.

"Anyways, thanks for the drink." Trunks bowed politely.

"I have snacks in the kitchen...I'll go get them." Eighteen stood up from the table and walked over to the kitchen.

"Wait hun, I'll help!" Krillin followed after his wife.

"Seventeen, why don't you talk with Trunks for a bit while I go help your sister."

"Sure." Seventeen said dully.

_Great. _Trunks thought to himself.

"..."

"Never would I see the day you would be an uncle...that's bizarre." Trunks said.

"Yeah, ever since baldy and eighteen had a kid she's been glued to me."

"Doesn't suit you. You used to kill children."

"Now must you keep reminding me my future counterpart?" Seventeen raised a brow.

"Of course. He was arrogant, bloodthirsty, psychotic, and cocky." Trunks replied.

"Just between you and me, I have a question."

"What is it?" Trunks asked, raising a brow skeptically.

"You know that dirty old geezer?" Seventeen asked quietly, leaning more towards Trunk's face.

"You mean Master Roshi?" The half saiyan prince said.

"Yes. he has a fairly corrupted mind and I cant stand that fool being around my sister and trying to advance on her. But the point I'm trying to make is that he has these magazines laying around. Although I am in no way interested in women or building a relationship like my sister, I can't help but stare at some of these... pages." The black haired boy explained.

"Um...what are you talking about?" Trunks asked slowly.

"What I mean to say is that ... even though Dr. Gero converted me and if I have no interest, is it still normal for me to have these...urges?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Trunks blushed.

"I'm asking you because I am well aware of the fact that I will always remain a teenager. I was wondering if you had the same experience or If I'm the only one crazy here..."

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING ME THAT?!" Trunks freaked out, changing into a deep red tomato.

"Huh? So are you saying you never felt that way?" Seventeen asked innocently.

_This guy._ _Is he serious?_

"I hate the fact that Dr. Gero made my body confusing. I feel human, but at the same time I don't."

"I mean...I am sure...it's normal. Your sister had a kid, so.."

"But I don't want kids like her."

"It's called...hormones." Trunks finally said.

"Ah, so you have experienced it yourself."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Trunks shouted.

"Never said what Trunks?" Krillin came back with eighteen.

"I-It's nothing, but I believe I should get going now." Trunks abruptly stood up from the table. "I-I need to get back to my time. Mother is worried."

"Sure thing Trunks...come visit us anytime."

"I'm happy for you guys, stay well." Trunks smiled at eighteen and Krillin. "I'm going to go visit Goku's friends before I head back to my time."

Trunks blasted off into the air.

_That wasn't...quite the day I was expecting._

_Meanwhile..._

"So do you know why Trunks left so abruptly like that, Seventeen?" Krillin said sneakily.

"What? I only asked him for an opinion."

"And what exactly did you ask him?" Eighteen said.

"If he ever gets...what's the correct term that humans use? Oh, horny." Seventeen said bluntly.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Krillin mentally wanted to hit himself.

_End._


End file.
